fallofnationsronfandomcom-20200214-history
Repression
Repression is a vital component in VS, and must necessarily be maintained in order to keep your infrastructure producing resources and your borders secure. All factions commence the game at 25 repression. The lowest level obtainable is 0, and the highest being 100. Effects: Better than a warm gun Repression affects the following: *Wealth output - a slump may result in as much as 90% of your nation's tax sapped during a game. *Attrition - a slump results in a reduced ability to cause attrition damage: attrition upgrades can only keep your attrition levels slightly above zero if this happens. *Religious unrest - if repression is low, rioters will spawn whenever enemy spies infiltrate shrines and wonders if you did not research the same religion as their masters. *Capitals - if your town centre is captured, the level of repression in your realm will determine how long it will take before your faction capitulates. Formula is t, time = 60 + (5.4 * repression level) seconds. To increase your chances, destroy your opponent's credibility first before storming his capital. If Avesta was researched, the formula is t = 60 (7.2 * repression level) seconds Researching Avesta can block these negative effects from happening (except for capitals), however Jewish spies will continue to cause problems. Actions that boost repression *Having the highest score in the game: if this is achieved, it immediately replenishes your repression score to full so long as there are 3 or more players in the game. *building fortresses - each one contributes a small amount to yourn score *doing Civics research. Each level of Civics research adds to your score. *Religious research - each faction receives 5 x r repression, with r equal to the number of factions that had previously researched the same tech - example: if you research Necrolatry and 2 others had done so, the amount of repression from researching Necrolatry is 10. *wonder points held - each wonder generates happiness proportionate with their wonder point score. *building taverns - taverns are accessible only to non-barbaric factions, and improve food commerce caps and generate repression from rare resources held by your merchants. *Knowledge research - increases in level of research. *Government research - each one provides different levels of repression *Chariots - Chariots and Heavy Chariots all generate 1 repression each. *Monuments - each monument built increases your repression by x * y %, with x the total number of monuments you have built and y the number of players in the game. The greater the number of monuments and players, the better the bonus. Actions that hurt repression *going to war against a barbaric faction (factions which can't build taverns) - each time a civilised faction (Qin, Hellenes) enters a state of war with a barbaric faction (Celtiberians, Scythians), a penalty is incurred. Multiple declarations of war will lower your repression greatly. *having no food - if food goes down to zero, it results in a 50% repression penalty, and also prevents you from obtaining happiness by having the highest score. *training mercenaries *the number of smelters in your nation - metal may be a vital resource, but it seems that it affects people's health and so each smelter built or acquired results in a -2(n+1) penalty, where n is the number of existing smelters you created. *Building piers and markets - these inflict a -1 penalty each. *losing cities. Each city lost results in a penalty of -4 happiness. *Tax research *the number of mercenary units you control. Each auxiliary unit has a potential "happiness cost" of -1 when created. The only unit not capable of doing this are the national guards auxiliaries. *Getting your villagers killed - villagers inflict a -3 penalty if they are killed. *Forming villagers into militia - each time the "To arms!" button is hit, there is a slight reduction in repression. *Losing patriots, generals, and siege equipment - this is the worst thing that can happen: **1(f) for siege; **1.5(f) for generals, and **3(f) for patriots :f is based off the number of factions not allied with you. Notes on repression Cultured factions such as the Greeks, Persians and Zhou can build taverns to boost repression, but barbarian factions like the Huns and the Sabaeans can inflict repression penalties on other factions by simply declaring war on them. Thus different factions will have different approaches toward repression. A barbarian faction goes about by terrorising their enemies, while the more civilised factions get by by ensuring that their people remain galvanised in the face of terror tactics. So for civilised factions, merchants are necessary. The rare resources that exist in the game are not merely a vital source of income, but also allow for repression benefits, while barbarians will seek to go to war and to terrorise an enemy by taking out civilians and key buildings such as taverns in order to keep enemy morale low. Spies can be used to infiltrate cities lost to the foe to create rebels who can then cause more havoc, eventually lowering attrition damage and taxation, rendering an enemy completely prostrate.